Príncipe y mendigo
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Un extraño suceso, revelará que Snape no esá tan muerto como creía. Sobretodo cuando su cuerpo no aparezca, pero exista un vago idéntico a él. Para mayores. Sexo, muertes y vicios.
1. Chapter 1

Y otra vez yo, con otra idea loca que se me ha ocurrido. Espero sea de su agrado. Nuevamente tiene un prólogo corto, porque sinceramente tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y este teclado no me colabora para nada. Pero de lo malo, se saca lo bueno y espero esto lo sea. Besos a todos.

S's Lady.

Disclaimer: nada le pertenece a esta servidora. Solo la idea.

* * *

**Caridad.**

Se sintió extraña al verlo, mucho más al reconocer que estaba muerto. Su cuerpo estab allí, en la casa de los gritos. Seguro esaba allí, pudriéndose lentamente. Lo habá pensado puesto que habían apresado a otro ex mortífago y había confesado que actuaba bajo las órdenes del ya desaparecido en acción, Severus Snape. Tragó con fuerza al recordar su sangre en el suelo y sus agrandados ojos, mientras trataba de restañar la herida de su cuello.

Y ante todo eso, aún sentía que él no tenía la culpa de lo que le había ocurrido. Que él solo era un peón más de la guerra. se quedó sentada en su sofá, mirando una fotografía de Severus. Aún lo recordaba.

- Hermione, recuerda que debemos llevar cajas de alimentos a la caridad- una joven de ojos azules, se asomó por el umbral y la miró con una sonrisa suave.

Se levantó del sofá, soltando el periódico mientras la fotografía de Snape seguía moviéndose y mirando a su alrededor, con mucho desdén e indiferencia.

Vivía en un apartamento alemán, desde un par de años. Había decidido ampliar sus horizontes y continuar sus estudios. Tenía un doctorado en relaciones públicas y había ganado varias órdenes de Merlín, en años pasados. Pero nada de eso le apasionaba. Nada de eso le hacía sentirse bien consigo misma.

- ¿Lista Erisabeth?

- Lista Hermione, entreguemos estas cajas con donativos.

Se detuvieron en una agencia basante vieja. Las calles alemanas, eran muy estrechas en ese pueblo como para permitir el paso de vehículos hacia la zona a la que iban. Aparcaron el viejo mustang azul, que Erisabeth solía conducir y caminaron entre fría brisa y una niebla ligeramente densa. Algunos necesitados estaban reunidos a las afueras. Hermione colocó la caja a un lado y su amiga sustraía la ropa y la comida.

- Tenga, que pase un buen día- decía, mientras entregaba el alimento- esperamos sea benficioso para usted, que lo aproveche.

Mientras entregaba las proviciones, la fila se fue reduciendo. Solo faltaba un hombre que usaba un sombrero y una bufanda negra que le cubría el cuello y la boca. Se le notaban algunas hebras de cabello negro, pero nada visible.

- Señor, lo último. Esperamos que tenga un buen día.

Todos respondían con un gracias, él no lo hizo y estiró sus manos para tomarlo. Ella sonrió y le otorgó comida enlatada y un poco de ropa. Mientras recogía, notó que otro hombre se había acercado a él y pretendía arremeter con él. Peleaban por lo que tenía en la mano y mientras peleaban, la bufanda se había resbalado ligeramente. Sí, era cabello negro. Muy parecido al...

- ¡No!- había gritado su amiga y ella caminó hacia su amiga. El hombre al que había ayudado, estaba en el suelo inconsciente, mientras el otro se robaba lo que acababa de ganarse.- Hermione, qué vamos a hacer. Creo que sangra.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que este también les guste. Saludos para todos los lectores y visitantes.

* * *

**Un acto de mala fe.**

Las cosas habían terminado mal, muy mal. Aquel hombre en el suelo, necesitaba atención inmediata y ambas no tenían el conocimiento ni la disponibilidad necesaria. Lo último que les quedaba, era gritar por ayuda. Y luego de gritar y gritar, algunos guardias alemanes habían acudido al lugar de los acontecimientos, oyendo sus súplicas.

Fuera de todo eso, estaba el hecho de que aquel hombre parecía tener cerca de su cuello, una cortada de gran proporción y sangraba. Hermione lo miró atentamente, mientras su amiga describía al otro sujeto con el que había estado peleando. Había algo en él que le parecía muy "parecido" a otra cosa que antes había visto, pero que no recordaba.

- Hermione, este señor dice que esto pasa siempre- le dijo. Su acento pseudo alemán con italiano, era mucho mejor que su acento inglés. Aún estaba aprendiéndose el idioma y no era muy buena en ello.

- ¿Y qué más te dice?

- Que es probable que el otro sujeto, tuviera una navaja o algo. Que será mejor que lo llevemos a un hospital para que le den la debida atención y que procuremos alejarnos de estos lares.

Pero ella no conocía a Hermione. Ella no dejaba a un herido y simplemente se iba. Al menos no, hasta saber que todo estaba bien. Y sin duda alguna, nada lo estaba.

Ya conocía también, ese tipo de sucesos. Había que esperar.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Acompañar a las autoridades al hospital. Estaba él en una camilla, pero tenía demasiado ropa y no serviría para ningún propósito; sino para entorpecer. Necesitaban quitársela.

La bufanda era lo primero. Estaba fuertemente atada a su cuello, pero algo podrían hacer para quitársela. Hermione hurgó dentro de sus bolsillos y encontró la navaja que habían utilizado para abrir las cajas de provisiones. Se la colocó en las manos al médico y lo miró con mucha preocupación. Había que suturar la herida o se infectaría.

Al cortar la bufanda, Hermione arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. Aquella herida parecía vieja y muy mal cuidada. Estaba bastante mal, según veía desde su ángulo. Por la mirada del doctor, pensaba lo mismo.

Aunque ese cuello se le hacía muy familiar, seguía sin verlo concretamente.

- Eso se ve muy feo, dice el doctor. Que quizá se haya abierto esa vieja herida y esté sangrando, es muy probable. Por lo demás, no se le ve en buenas condiciones. Parece que ese hombre, no tiene buena vida.

- Pues ningún necesitado la tiene.

- Ahora le quitarán el sombrero y el grueso saco, Hermione.

Se quedó mirándolo y asintió con la cabeza. Los médicos y las enfermeras, procedieron lo más rápido que les fue posible actuar. Por supuesto, ninguno esperaba encontrar algo sorprendente bajo aquellas prendas.

Pero estaban muy equivocados.

Sí había algo sorprendente y era por eso, que Hermione sentía que le había vislumbrado en otra parte. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para no ver lo obvio? Por su expresión, su amiga supo varias cosas.

Hermione era pésima para ocultar las cosas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso lo conoces? ¿Lo has visto?

- Peor que eso, Erizabeth. Mucho peor que eso. Sí lo conozco. Y hace mucho tiempo ya. Lo que no comprendo, es qué hace aquí y en ese estado tan deplorable.

- Lo sabremos en cuanto despierte, supongo.


End file.
